


Pet

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the cold and the dark, a devil's bargain is struck.</p><p>Post-leviathan thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

“We will keep you here, to serve us, while the galaxy burns.” The thing with Ann Bryson’s face said.

It was cold and wet and dark and Shepard had had enough things tromping around in his brain over the years to know that none of it was real and all of it was deadly.

Somewhere, beyond his impassioned pleas to the creature, he could feel his body dying. Could feel the quick-cooling flush of blood from his nose and the struggle of fast-twitch biosynthetic muscles in his heart to keep pumping it. He could almost feel his implants screaming as the Leviathan’s caress threatened to burn out the neurons and micro-greyboxes alike.

And he was afraid. And it knew it. 

Shepard let his fear show like a flag of defiance, that he would not back down, not let himself be cowed by it. In the cold and the dark he knew Kaidan was waiting for him, eyes warm like the sun. A small thing in the face of the enormity of it all, but it was enough.

And a devil’s bargain was struck in the dark and the wet, and he came back to himself in the mech’s cockpit, lungs burning as the emergency life support faltered, shivering from a cold in the core of his cells.

His fingers felt like lead as they pawed at the controls, urging the suit back up to the light, back up to where he knew Kaidan was waiting.

He didn’t remember falling out of the mech, didn’t remember Kaidan dragging him to safety as the brutes roared overhead. But he remembered struggling to breathe as Kaidan held him close. The only skin to touch was cheek to cheek, damp and warm as the Major’s armoured hands cupped Shepard’s head, laying him down.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Kaidan said, stroking his face. “Stay with me, ok?”

“I’ll stay with you.” Shepard laughed weakly, pressing his face into Kaidan’s hand, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. “I promise, I’ll stay with you.”

“Forever.” Kaidan whispered against his hair as Shepard curled against him. “My beautiful little anomaly.”

~~

Up above, on the ruined deck of the Monarch, Kaidan reaved a brute, feeling the strength flow into him as he used their last rocket to render it into paste.

“STEVE!” he shouted over the storm. “ANYTHING?”

“No. Nothing.” Cortez was clearly struggling to stay calm. “Major, the pulse is gone, I can get the shuttle up, but there’s nothing from the mech. It’s gone, it’s gone..”

“No, no.” He dumped the rocket launcher for the revenant as Garrus blew the head off a maruader. “No. You find him, Cortez.. something, ANYTHING.”

“We have to go.” Garrus grabbed his arm as the wreckage shook and shattered around them. “We will come back, we will find him.”

“I’M NOT LEAVING HIM AGAIN, GARRUS.” Kaidan pleaded, rain driving needles into his skin.

“We have to, Kaidan. We WILL come back.” the turian shoved him towards the shuttle. “We can’t help Shepard if we all drown!!”

(Stay with me, Shepard. Promise me, OK?) Kaidan prayed as he let Garrus shove him onto the shuttle. (I will find you.)

~~

and in the dark and the cold, the Leviathan curled it’s tentacles protectively around the fragile metal toy.

[My beautiful little anomaly. My fascinating little pet.]


End file.
